El corazón de la Bestia
by atadalove
Summary: Un rugido infernal rompió la belleza de la noche. Todos en la aldea miraron a la montaña. La luna llena iluminaba el paisaje y la aldea. Iluminando a aquella bestia que salía del bosque con ojos rojos y pelo oscuro. Se le veía tan imponente como bestia alfa. Nueves colas le rodeaban y cuando sonrió todos supieron que vivirían un Infierno, porque nadie se escapaba de el Kyubi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos... Tiempo sin escribirles. Les ha traído una historia que han esperado desde hace un año... jejejejeje

La verdad es que perdí mi compu, pero pude recuperar mi disco duro... para mi hermano fue difícil tener acceso a la información, pero lo logró sin borrar nada.

Bueno... El corazón de la Bestia es muy esperada o era muy esperada. No sé si siga siendo popular.

* * *

 **.**

 **Dedicatoria:** Dedico esta Historia a mi grupo de Facebook donde soy administradora: **Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina**

Tengo muchas compañeras escritoras con las que me llevo bien e incluso me han incitado a mejorar como escritora.

Chicas, Chicos... Los quiero. Este es el grupo de FB que yo más quiero. *-*

.

* * *

 **Autora:** Atadalove

 **Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Súpernatural, Trajedia.

 **Advertencia:** Posibles mundos alternos, lemon para mayores de 18 años  
(o los que saben qué es Pornol-ectura)...  
Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

 **PD:** Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.

Si ven alguna es que hicieron un _Jutsu de ocultación_ para que no las viera.

* * *

.

Capítulo I

 **Condena**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Déjala ir! ¡Maldito aborto hijo de puta! –Rugió con desesperación.

Estaba inmovilizado y sin posibilidad de ayudarla. Humillado a permanecer con la cara en el suelo en reverencia ante ellos. Herido por tratar de protegerla. Atado por desobedecer órdenes. Ensangrentado por resistirse. Y a ella, la mujer que se atrevió a acercarse a una bestia como él, la tenían atada de manos y con una espada amenazándole el cuello. Le habían cortado su hermosa y larga cabellera roja, cuyos restos estaban esparcidos por todos lados. Estaban rodeados de los guardianes más temibles de todo el inframundo. Cada Dios conocido lo habían juzgado por sus actos y sentenciado a morir. Había sido torturado durante horas y horas en una infernal cueva, pero ninguna tortura le dolía más que verla a ella siendo amenazada a muerte frente a él y sin poder ayudarla. Y todo era por la diversión de éste miserable carcelero.

 _Su torturador._

Sabía lo que era el odio, después de todo él vivió con la única persona que lo sintió verdaderamente. El Dios del odio, la guerra y desesperación. El único que vio en él más que una simple mascota, más que un simple utensilio.

 _Era irónico._

 _El dios del odio quiso y protegió a su mascota de la muerte, muriendo en el intento y dándole poder… su herencia._

Uno de los guardianes presentes se acercó a él y lo golpeó en el costado mandándolo a volar. Cayó al suelo vomitando sangre por el golpe. Ya estaba bastante herido e irreconocible.

-¡Kurama! ¡Aarrrgg!

-¡Calla mujer! –Le dijo su captor y presionó más el arma en su cuello sacándole sangre.

-¡Maldito, déjala! ¡Me bañaré sobre tu putrefacto cuerpo con tu sangre! –Después de decir eso fue pateado con tal fuerza que chocó con la pared y escupió más sangre. Estaban en una cámara oscura con sólo una única luz alumbrando débilmente. Esa cámara era la misma que usaban para matar a los _condenados._

-No estás en disposición de hablar, maldito Kyubi. Están sentenciados a morir. No hay nada que puedan hacer. –Kurama vio como ese maldito sonreía. Quiso mutilarlo pero no sabía cómo usar el poder que le fue entregado. Sólo sabía que un odio crecía en él por segundo.

Los que lo rodeaban eran diez. Eran más oscuros que la sombra y sus ojos resplandecían de color rojo. Sus cabellos parecían moverse a voluntad y había dos mujeres aparte de _ella_ , su mujer _._ Sabía desde un principio que algo como eso podría pasarle, pero su amo le dijo que no tuviera miedo a mostrar como en verdad era. Que eso lo definiría y así lo creyó. Siguió el ejemplo de su amo y mentor. El único que, a su manera, lo cuidó y le enseñó a vivir y a pelear.

-¡Por favor NO! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –Imploraba a gritos Ella. Kurama enfocó su mirada en su captor quién había dirigido su arma a su estómago.

Su rostro, por primera vez, mostró miedo. Mucho miedo. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la posibilidad de que ellos supieran hasta donde llegaba su unión.

-Quiero oírte gritar y suplicar por su vida, Kyubi. Por la vida de un no nacido _._ –Sus palabras confirmaron sus miedos. Vio como apoyaba el arma en el vientre de Ella y le hacía una herida superficial, pero eso bastó para sacar su ira, de por sí, contenida. Sintió un cosquilleo en su boca y en sus ojos. Empezó a deformarse. Las cuerdas que lo ataban de pies y manos empezaron a crujir. Lanzó un rugido de tal magnitud que las paredes temblaron y los guardianes fruncieron el ceño con preocupación.

-No pensé que el Kyubi tuviera esta clase de poder. Nunca lo mostró. –Dijo uno de ellos, evidentemente preocupado.

-No lo tenía. –Dijo otro que estaba al lado. Una ráfaga los obligó a dar un paso atrás. –Es porque absorbió los poderes del dios del Odio cuando éste murió. –Aclaró. -¡Madara, terminemos con esto! –Gritó.

Madara miró a la mujer que tenía en su poder. Ella rogaba ayuda y suplicaba para que no dañase a la bestia ni a su _Fruto_. Se supone que la mascota de un dios no debería ligarse con las mascotas guardianes de una ninfa. Estaba prohibido. Su única misión era obedecer las órdenes de sus amos. Pero el Kyubi, al morir su amo, adquirió sus poderes.

Si un Dios moría, sus poderes debían ser absorbidos por otro para evitar la destrucción del mundo. Sin embargo, ese poder buscó al Kyubi. No se sabe cómo o por qué, pero no habían podido absorber los poderes de ese dios. Era como si fuese directo al cuerpo de ésa mascota, como si le perteneciera. Estaba prohibido que una mascota tuviera los poderes de un dios. Pero lo que no entendían realmente, era el por qué esta mujer, la mascota de la ninfa de las fantasías sexuales, estaba con una mascota como el Kyubi.

 _La mascota del dios del odio._

Madara, cuyo único propósito era torturar a los condenados en el infierno, disfrutaba el ver al Kyubi así. Le producía placer saber de su desesperación. Pero se regocijaba más al ver cómo éste trataba de romper las cuerdas que lo ataban. Eran irrompibles y sólo quien las puso era capaz de quitarlas.

 _Sonrió._

-Ódiame. Consúmete por las ganas de querer vengarte. Eso me alimenta. ¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso! –Le retó. Quería sangre. Pero al ver que no ocurría nada más, se enojó y decidió atacar por donde más le dolía: La mujer.

 _Y ella gritó de dolor._

Madara le había perforado el vientre de lado a lado. LA mujer gritó y calló en su propio mar de sangre. La bestia, que había mirado todo, quedó paralizado observándola. Todo se movía en cámara lenta para él. No había manera de descifrar lo que pensaba ni lo que haría. Su mirada se había perdido en la oscuridad. Sin embargo no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando el Kyubi creció a proporciones gigantescas. Jamás habían visto a un animal de tal magnitud ni poder. Se había convertido en una bestia naranja enorme con grandes colmillos y garras. Exclamó en un gruñido el nombre de la mujer. Su fuerte rugido mandó a todos contra la pared, excepto a su mujer, que cayó al suelo ensangrentándose. Los guardianes vieron asombrados como nueve poderosas colas arrasaban con el lugar y los golpeaba haciéndolos sangrar.

-¡Pero qué diablos! –Exclamó una de las mujeres. -¿Desde cuándo una mascota puede lastimarnos? ¡Madara! –Rugió.

-Tiene los poderes de un dios. Puede matarnos. –Dijo Madara satisfecho con el resultado. A él le gustaba que sus condenados pongan resistencia. Eso hacía su miserable vida un poco más… divertida. Sin embargo no contaba con que el Kyubi rompiera las cuerdas que lo ataban ni que usara ese poder.

Pero aún así, sería suyo.

El Kyubi tomó a la mujer en una garra con mucho cuidado. Ella aún estaba viva, pero su estómago estaba dañado y se desangraba. Su cuerpo esbelto estaba débil y con moretones. Dentro de él aún había conciencia y se arrepentía no poder protegerla y no poder curarla. Él no podía usar los poderes para curarla. No cuando esa jaula se los suprime y lo agota a cada segundo. De hecho, estaba haciendo una gran cantidad de esfuerzo para mantenerse consiente. Su pelaje quemaba tanto que le rasgaba la piel.

-K-Kurama… Te a-amo. –Dijo ella y escupió sangre.

-Kushina. –Sentía su garganta seca, raposa y adolorida. –No me dejes. –Por primera vez la bestia lloró y suplicó por una oportunidad más. Desde el fondo de su corazón se había humillado.

Él no sabía qué hacer. Ella moría en frente de él y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente, tan miserable, tan…

Sintió como una fuerza invisible lo ataba y lo elevaba hacia la pared alejándolo de ella. Gruñó y se maldijo por haber bajado la guardia.

Madara vio sus ojos rojos y sus lágrimas. Sonrió.

-Eres muy divertido. –Dijo. Su mano se mantenía alzada hacia el Kyubi y otros de los guardianes se acercaron. –Bailemos más.

-Mejor acabemos con esto. –Dijo una de los guardianes en las sombras.

-Mátalo de una buena vez. –Dijo otro y más voces se alzaron apoyando esas palabras.

Madara frunció el ceño. No le gustaba recibir órdenes, pero aún así, tenía un trabajo que hacer.

-¿Últimas palabras, bestia? –Dijo.

Kurama vio a su mujer. Ella lo miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa. Sus labios se movieron y él entendió sus palabras: _Te amo._ Pero lo que le destrozó fue ver que el brillo en sus ojos desaparecía y ella… se desvanecía en un brillo de polvo. Cualquier daño, cualquier tortura, cualquier herida no se asemejaba a lo que sintió cuando la vio morir y desaparecer como las cenizas con la brisa. Un dolor indescriptible le atravesó el pecho haciéndolo retorcerse al darse cuenta de que no la vería más, de que _Ella_ le había mentido. Odiaba a los dioses, siempre lo manipulaban, y no conformes con él, también manipularon a su mujer. Sentía lacerado el corazón y los huesos. Sentía tanto odio que se entregó a el.

Madara se sorprendió al sentir que el Kyubi se resistía a su poder. Ningún condenado soportaba tanto en esa jaula, cuyo propósito era drenar los poderes. Su misión era drenarlo por completo antes de matarlo y enviarlo al infierno donde lo torturaría a gusto y ganaría _cierta recompensa_ al matarlo. No entendía cómo es que el Kyubi aún tenía poder para desafiarlo.

Una ráfaga caliente los azotó dándole heridas de quemadura a todos. El Kyubi se liberó de Madara y con las colas destrozaba todo a su paso. Las paredes se rompían y el techo parecía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. El suelo temblaba. Los rugidos hacían eco. Los guardianes, que estaban asombrados, usaron sus armas contra la bestia pero fue inútil. Éstas se rompían antes de llegar siquiera a tocarle un pelo.

 _El Kyubi los miró a todos y en una diabólica sonrisa, mostró sus colmillos._

-La venganza… -Empezó a rugir el Kyubi. Su voz era demoníaca. –La venganza se sirve… con mucha brutalidad. –Su voz aterrorizó a muchos de los presentes. Era tan terrorífica y animal que varios quedaron paralizados y esas palabras, prometían masacre.

Kurama tomó a uno de los guardianes con su cola y lo estampó en la pared para luego clavarle una estaca en el estómago y abrírselo. Los demás, paralizados, sólo atinaron a ser espectadores de tal masacre.

-¡Madara! Sácanos de aquí. –Dijo uno de ellos, cuyo rostro era de terror.

Madara era el único que controlaba la entrada y salida de esa jaula. Ésa era su casa y ellos sus invitados, sin embargo, trató de sacarlos pero no pudo. Intentó otra vez y dio el mismo resultado. La carcajada del Kyubi llamó su atención.

-Antes de agitar la jaula debiste de asegurarte de estar del otro lado, Madara. –Kurama había hablado con tal frialdad que, si no fuera porque Madara no sentía lo que era el miedo, estaba seguro que estaría aterrorizado. Sin embargo, sus guardines sí podían sentir el miedo y lo comprobó al ver sus miradas. -¡Les arrancaré los miembros!

Se abalanzó contra ellos destrozándolos. La sangre se esparcía por las paredes. Uno a uno ellos fueron destrozados hasta que sólo quedó Madara.

 _Un gravemente herido Madara._

-¿Tus últimas palabras, aborto del infierno? –Repitió lo que antes Madara le había dicho pero una luz cegante los interrumpió y antes de ajustar su vista al intruso, un golpe justo en el pecho lo paralizó. Sintió un calor muy agradable recorrerle el cuerpo y, de pronto, le llegaron imágenes tranquilizadoras con su mujer y toda la ira se fue desvaneciendo hasta que volvió a su estado normal.

Calló dormido entre los escombros. Las orejas de zorro sobresalían por su pelo anaranjado. Estaba totalmente desnudo y sus nueve colas estaban estiradas alrededor de su cuerpo. Su rostro mostraba una profunda tranquilidad y paz, pero las mejillas les sangraban por pequeñas y extrañas cicatrices que aparecieron en cada una.

Madara, que había identificado al intruso, lo encaró. Sorprendentemente aún podía ponerse de pie y hablar.

-¿Cómo infiernos has entrado? –"Saludó él".

-Oh, de nada. Fue un placer salvar tu putrefacto culo de ser pateado. –Dijo con sarcasmo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –El Kyubi hizo mierda tu estúpida jaula, ¿Cómo crees tú que entré?

Madara bufó y tomó una de las espadas de sus guerreros, sin embargo, fue detenido por una fuerza invisible antes de acertar un golpe al Kyubi.

-Tengo órdenes de matarle. –Dijo Madara.

-Y yo tengo nuevas órdenes para ti.

-¿Desde cuándo eres un mensajero, Hashirama?

-Las Moiras tuvieron una visión con él. –Dijo ignorando su pregunta. –Su condena será otra. El Kyubi tiene que ser desterrado o todos moriremos en un parpadeo.

-Eso se soluciona matándole.

-¿No entiendes verdad? –Madara hizo una mueca de fastidio. –No puedes matarlo, él es más fuerte que tú y que muchos de nosotros. Y cada vez que mate a un Dios el poder será absorbido por él y se hará más fuerte convirtiéndose en una bestia de destrucción masiva. –Decía mientras se acercaba al Kyubi. –Y tú, aborto de puta, mataste lo único que podía tranquilizarle. –Lo miró con reproche. –Eres un maldito desgraciado. Se te dijo que ella sólo sería torturada y castigada, para después volver con su ama.

-Me exasperas. Llévate tu culo fuera de aquí.

Hashirama caminó hasta estar enfrente del Kyubi. Usó sus poderes para levantarlo y sostenerlo en el aire.

-Madara. Tus nuevas órdenes son desterrarlo al mundo de los humanos, como Humano. Ésa es su condena impartida por las Moiras.

Lo miró confundido. Pocas veces un dios era desterrado, condenado o maldecido a vivir con los humanos, sin mencionar que tendría la vida de uno. Pero nunca se había escuchado que una mascota fuera condenada a vivir como un humano en ése mundo. Las Moiras deben estar mal. A una mascota no se le podía controlar en el mundo Humano. Eso no le convenía si el Kyubi era enviado allá. Si cumplía esa orden entonces… No. Impensable.

-¡Esa bestia morirá por mi mano! ¡Me rehúso enviarlo a la tierra!

-Lo sé. Por eso lo haré yo. Adiós. –Desapareció junto al Kyubi dejando a Madara sólo en su "casa". Odiaba que le quitaran a sus condenados, en especial a éste.

Sin embargo Sonrió. Sería paciente. Tiempo es lo que más le sobra. Y ya tenía un plan para tenerlo.

 _-Victoria para la araña.*_ –Dijo. Por esta vez no pondría resistencia alguna.

Le convenía no hacerlo.

 _Por ahora._

.

 ***+*+*+*+Continuará...** ***+*+*+*+**

 **.**

* * *

.

* _Victoria para la araña_ , es un antiguo proverbio Cheronte que significa "la paciencia gana el día".

* * *

.

Hey! Gracias por leer hasta aquí y por esperar ésta historia. Les aviso de antemano que no estaré publicando la historia seguido, sino que me tardaré bastante en actualizar.

Pero les he traído el primer capítulo y espero que les haya gustado la trama. Habrá mucha más.

 **Recuerden: Revew = Escritora Feliz = Más capítulos = Lectores felices y contentos**

 **.**

Los quiero...

Matta ne

\\(^_^)/


	2. Renacer

Hola a todos los Naruhinaros Canon. Les he traído, por fin, el siguiente capítulo de este esperado Fic.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya saben las mañas de los fanfickers jajajajajajaja... Más bien mi maña XDDDD

Con {este capítulo le doy fin al Minakushi y en el siguiente empiezo con el Naruhina.

Quiero aclarar que el pueblo donde nació Minato no es Konoha, sinó uno cerca. (por si no se entiende bien)

* * *

 **Autora:** Atadalove

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados.

 **Advertencia:** Fin del Minakushi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Renacer**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La hermosa risa de ella lo hacía feliz._

 _Estaban en el bosque de las ninfas disfrutando de la noche. Las estrellas iluminaban todo el cielo y parte de la tierra. Había pequeñas hadas jugueteando e iluminando como si fuesen destellos. Las flores desprendían un brillo con su olor y una ligera niebla marcaba el camino. Y ella, con su largo y hermoso cabello rojo, corría tratando de no ser alcanzada por él._

 _Kurama corría tras su mujer con los ojos cerrados, sólo guiado por su aroma. Su anaranjado pelo largo lo tenía amarrado en una coleta. Tenía desnudo el torso. Así le gustaba a ella. Le decía que se veía más atractivo y que le encantaba soltarle el pelo en plena faena. Él siempre la complacía y ella... le daba paz. Una de la que nunca había disfrutado. Una de la que nunca supo que existía._

 _-Kurama. –Le llamó. Se había detenido apoyándose en un árbol mientras le daba la espalda. –Quiero decirte algo, cariño._

 _Él se supo de pie. Había estado corriendo en cuatro patas. Podía adaptar forma de hombre pero prefería correr como bestia, sin embargo, por su tono supo que era serio lo que iba a hablar. La abrazó por detrás y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella._

 _-Dime Kushina._

 _Ella no habló pero él sintió que algo no iba bien al ver que se dejaba caer. La tomó en brazos. De pronto el ambiente cambió. Ya no estaban en el bosque, sino en medio de escombros._

 _-¿Kushina? –Ella no respondió y en sus manos sentía algo líquido y caliente. La miró y se puso pálido. Estaba llena de heridas y sangraba a chorros del vientre. -¡¿Kushina?! ¡NO! –trató de curarla con sus poderes pero no respondían. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No sabía que más hacer. Ella no abría los ojos y Kurama estaba aterrado. La desesperación se adueñó de él: su mujer y su hijo no nacido estaban muertos._

 _¡Muertos!_

 _¡MUERTOS!_

-¡Kushina! –Rugió de tal forma que hizo eco en la habitación. Primero miró a su alrededor buscándola pero al no reconocer el lugar se desconcertó. De pronto las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza y se puso pálido. Puso una de sus manos en el pecho, ahí le dolía mucho. Más que cualquier otra herida que tuviese. Pero no tenía ninguna. Atónico se observó completo. Se quitó la sábana que lo cubría y miró su desnudez. No tenía ninguna herida, más, sin embargo, le dolía a morir el corazón.

Y a todo esto... ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿El desgraciado de Madara lo había matado?

-Por fin despiertas. –Una voz lo puso en guardia. Saltó fuera de la cama en posición de ataque. Una mujer de pelo rubio estaba sentada en una mesa a unos pasos de la cama donde él estaba anteriormente. –Tranquilízate. Ahora mismo, no soy tu enemigo.

Para él, todos eran sus enemigos y más si eran dioses. Con un rugido fuerte se lanzó sobre ella tumbándola al suelo. Ella pudo zafarse de él y saltar unos metros de sus garras. Estaba a punto de volver a atacarla pero no se pudo mover. Quedó paralizado en cuatro patas a punto de dar un salto. Ella extendía su mano y supo que había sido su abra.

Maldita diosa bruja.

Maldita sus mentiras.

Quería desgarrarla.

-Te dije. No soy tu enemigo, Kurama.

Kurama no le escuchó. Poco a poco empezaba a convertirse en una bestia y aumentaba de tamaño. Sin su mujer a su lado era una bestia con un único objetivo de destruir todo a su paso y, principalmente, a los dioses.

Sonrió de forma siniestra.

-Me mentiste Vieja. –Dijo Kurama. –Se supone que estaríamos juntos siempre y ella está muerta. –Siguió creciendo y transformándose en bestia. –Murió frente a mis ojos. –Rugió. La mujer dio un paso atrás.

-¡No te he mentido! –Un rugido de él la obligó a dar unos pasos más atrás. -¿Y si te digo que aún hay posibilidad de que estén juntos? ¿No quieres estar con ella otra vez y tener una familia? ¿Estar con tus hijos?

No quería admitirlo pero eso llamó su atención.

Se calmó y volvió a la normalidad rápidamente. La miró incrédulo.

Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Me matarás entonces?

-No. –Lo dejó libre y éste se incorporó. La rubia diosa caminó hacia él y le extendió un espejo pequeño de mano. –Cuando Cupido los flechó pude sentir una conexión con ustedes. Así que uní sus vidas. Ella reencarnará en la tierra unos años más adelante de ésta época. Puedo llevarte allá si lo deseas.

Kurama tomó el espejo. Ahí podía ver a la perfección a su Kushina. Trabajaba como sirvienta en un pueblo. Vestía unos harapos de sirvienta y lavaba la ropa en un río. Aparecían varias escenas de ella y en todas era de sirvienta, hasta que llegaba el momento de su descanso e iba a una casita en el bosque. Ésa debía ser su pequeña casa. Rato después ella salió vestida diferente y con arco y flecha en la mano. Se había internado en el bosque y rato después ya tenía una pequeña liebre, frutas y algunas plantas.

-Ella será la hija adoptada de un poderoso señor en ese pueblo del Remolino. –Dijo y aprovechó para acercarse un poco. –Su madre morirá de una enfermedad y él la encontrará abandonada y hambrienta en el bosque. Le dará una casa y comida. Todo lo que necesite, sin embargo ella ha preferido trabajar y pagar lo que él le dé. Desde pequeña ha estado trabajando y enfrentándose a la vida.

Kurama seguía mirando a Kushina. Era muy diferente a la que él conocía en personalidad pero, a la vez, eran las mismas. La que él veía parecía más ruda y auto suficiente. La que él conocía, era soñadora, amable, llena de vida y fantasías.

-Ella no tendrá ningún recuerdo de ti ni nada que tenga que ver con su vida anterior. –Dijo la diosa. Kurama la miró atónito.

-¿Entonces no me reconocerá?

-No. Pero si sentirá que te conoce y tendrá curiosidad por ti. Ahí ella tiene 16 años. Una edad perfecta para casarse. De hecho, su señor le presentará algunos pretendientes.

Kurama la vio muy enfadado. No le gustaba como sonaba eso.

Su Kushina volvía a ser objeto de trueque.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la van a entregar a un maldito humano como si fuese una mascota?

-Ella es su hijastra y como tiene poder en esa sociedad es inevitable que la presente ante ellos. Ella está en su derecho de ser cortejada por quiénes la deseen y será ella la que decida con quien casarse. Es muy diferente de lo que se hace aquí. Una mascota sólo obedece a su amo y en la tierra ella tiene libertad. También tú podrás cortejarla y hacer que se enamore de ti. Podrás casarte y tendrán muchos hijos e hijas.

Kurama quedó callado un momento, analizando todo lo dicho. Si ella tenía razón iba a estar con Kushina otra vez y esta vez como un humano. Lejos del dominio de los dioses. Lejos de todo esto. Sonrió. No tenía nada que pensar. Su decisión estaba tomada.

-Llévame a ella. –

La diosa negó pausadamente.

-Te reencarnaré 10 años antes que ella. ¡No, no me pongas esa cara! Sé lo que hago, ¿o acaso no quieres sacarla de ahí y tenerla? No podrás tenerla si no tienes nada qué ofrecerle a la hija de un señor tan poderoso en dinero como su padrastro. Para eso necesitas ser un hombre de poder. Por eso te dejaré con una familia adinerada y tendrás diez años más que ella.

-¿Recordaré este mundo?

-Cada maldito segundo vivido. A los dioses no se le puede borrar la memoria y tú tienes el poder de uno. Lo único es que cuando seas humano yo iré a suprimirte ése poder. No podrás convivir con ellos con tanto odio, sin embargo tu poder de bestia se quedará contigo. Pero no podrás utilizarlo para dañar a ningún humano, sin embargo, para todo lo demás podrás usarlos.

-Bien.

-Sólo una última cosa.

Kurama estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Elije un nombre. –Kurama lo miró desconcertado. –No puedes aparecerte con ése nombre que tienes. Eres conocido por los humanos como una bestia diabólica sin piedad alguna, sedienta de sangre que trae la tragedia con sólo mencionar tu nombre. Nadie elige tu nombre para sus hijos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -Preguntó con cara de inocente.

-Los humanos son supersticiosos en muchas ocasiones y has hecho de tu nombre un sinónimo de destrucción, hambruna, muerte... guerra. Debes elegir un nombre adecuado.

Resopló, pero se quedó pensándolo por un momento. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de cambiar de nombre por lo que nunca había pensado en otro. Pero ahora lo tenía en mente. En honor a su Amo. Un nombre que pocos dioses conocían. Su verdadero nombre.

-Minato. –Dijo y ella pareció ligeramente agradecida, o eso creyó ver Kurama.

La mujer le tocó la frente y Kurama no pudo moverse, pero por algún motivo tenía mucho sueño. Aun así pudo entender la palabras que ella pronunciaba.

-Nacerás en el seno de la familia Namikaze. Una familia con bastante poder a las afueras de un pueblo cercano llamado Konoha. Serás hijo único ya que la mujer sólo da a luz a niños muertos, pero tú sobrevivirás. Tendrás los ojos azules de tu "padre" y el pelo rubio de tu "Madre". Te criarán con buenos modales y tu inteligencia te precederá. Título honorífico: Minato Louis, Conde de Namikaze

Sin más nada que decir, la diosa lo hizo desaparecer y lo mandó a la tierra. Pero hubo cosas que no le dijo, cosas que Kurama deberá de aprender y lidiar... cosas como morir por defender a otros sin sus poderes. Una bestia desterrada era una cosa, ellos conservaban muchos de sus poderes originales, pero una bestia reencarnada no. En especial para defenderse contra los humanos, pero hizo lo posible para salvarlo de Madara y su ambición de poder.

Sinceramente era mejor el infierno humano que ser atrapado por Madara.

Rompió reglas, pero hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ya está hecho. –Susurró para sí misma. –Mi deuda está pagada, Minato-san. -Recogió algunas cosas de la habitación que Kurama había tirado. Estaba feliz de haber ayudado. Sólo esperaba que todo saliese bien.

-Vaya, vaya... al parecer llegué tarde.

Ella se volteó rápidamente ante esas palabras, pero fue golpeada. Pudo distinguir un látigo mientras caía al suelo. un látigo Dorado.

Perdió la conciencia.

Al parecer, las cosas nunca salen como se planean.

.

.

-¡Es un niño, mi señora! Un hermoso niño. –Dijo la sirvienta al tomar el niño en sus brazos. Le dio una palmada y éste empezó a llorar.

La madre veía a su criatura mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Por fin, después de cinco intentos fallidos, los dioses le daban la oportunidad de tener un bebé. Uno que nació sano y con fuertes pulmones.

La sirvienta lo examinó y mostró una extraña sonrisa al ver los ojos rojos del niño y le puso la mano en la frente.

-¿Mi bebé está bien?

-Sí, mi señora.

La sirvienta le pasó al bebé y la madre al principio se asustó porque el niño al abrir los ojos los tenía rojo sangre, pero después se volvieron tan azules como el cielo. Supo que había sido un regalo de los dioses y mientras lo abrazaba, alababa.

Su hijo era un milagro.

El padre también estaba feliz. Tan feliz que les prometió a todos una buena paga por ayudar a su esposa a dar a luz.

Tomó a su hijo de los brazos de su esposa y lo alzó al aire.

-Tu nombre será Minato. Minato Louis, y cuando llegue el momento, Conde de Namikaze. –Y con esas palabras lloró.

Había hecho muchas ofrendas a los dioses y había prometido vender una parte de sus tierras. Parte del dinero lo daría a los pobres y la otra parte lo invertiría en hacer pequeñas casas para regalarlas. Todo eso si se le concebía el derecho de un heredero varón, aunque sea una vez. Sólo pedía un hijo. Más que un heredero quería ser padre y los dioses le habían escuchado.

–Yo cumplo mis promesas. –Dijo para sí mientras le entregaba de regreso el niño a su mujer.

.

Lo años pasaron y Minato se volvió un hombre reconocido entre los de poder. Creció lleno de amabilidad e inteligencia. Incluso, a su corta edad de 8 años, era popular entre las niñas por su habilidad en los deportes. A los catorce años actuaba como un hombre de 25 o más. Aprendía rápido y destacaba donde quiera que fuese. A los 16 años ya era capaz de ayudar a su padre. Todos se preguntaban qué clase de niño era este que en vez de jugar y pasársela como cualquier adolescente normal, la pasaba ayudando a su padre y aprendiendo todo lo que podía sobre lo que iba a heredar cuando llegase el momento.

Al llegar a la mayoría de edad obtuvo su título como Vizconde y próximo heredero ante la sociedad. Era descrito con inteligencia y nada se le escapaba en los negocios. Había hecho que la fortuna de su familia creciera el triple y el pueblo donde vivía prosperaba. Su fama había llegado a los pueblos vecinos y no tardó el recibir invitaciones para fiestas de diferentes hombres de gran importancia. Asistió a cada una de ellas por cortesía y conoció a muchas personas con las cuales hizo negocios.

Pero fue en una de esas fiestas que él la vio. Con un hermoso vestido verde acompañaba a un hombre que él conocía. Había estado en muchas de las reuniones de negocio a las que él asistía como espectador. El padrastro de Kushina: El señor Sarutobi.

Se acercó mirándola.

-Señor Sarutobi, ¡Qué gusto que nos acompañe esta noche! –Hizo una reverencia de respeto ante el hombre y luego la miró. –Y veo que anda con muy buena compañía esta noche.

-También es para mí una agradable sorpresa verle esta noche, Vizconde de Namikaze. –Hizo una debida reverencia y después procedió a presentar a su acompañante. –Esta es mi hijastra, Kushina Uzumaki. –Ella hizo una reverencia.

-Es un placer vizconde de Namikaze.

Minato se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano. La llevó a sus labios sin dejar de mirarla.

-El placer es todo mío, señorita Uzumaki. –La besó en la mano. - ¿Le gustaría concederme un baile?

-Estaría encantada de bailar con usted, Vizconde.

-Señor Sarutobi, espero no le moleste que me la lleve de su lado.

-Adelante. No soy celoso. –Sonrió.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la pista de baile. Minato la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Encajaban perfectamente.

-Espero que pronto pueda llamarme por mi nombre de pila.

-¿Alberga esperanzas de otro encuentro, Vizconde?

-Absolutamente, Ma'am. –Minato sonrió. Bailaba con mucha gracia y tenía todo bajo control. No importaba si ella supiera bailar o no.

-¿Cortejándome?

-No lo dude. –La miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

-Puede ser. Tal vez en nuestras vidas anteriores estábamos casados y felices.

Ella sonrió.

-Eso es ser precipitado, ¿No lo cree?

Mantuvieron la mirada.

-No. Precipitado sería robarle el aliento con un beso ahora mismo. –Le miró los labios. –Y créame... hago todo lo posible para no ser precipitado, Señorita.

Kushina juraría que vio, por un momento, un rojo sangre en sus ojos pero al parpadear eran tan azules como el cielo. No iba a negar que estuviera maravillada con él. Había algo que no sabía cómo explicarlo pero le decía que le conocía.

Desde que entró al lugar ha estado consciente de su presencia y sus movimientos y cuando él le besó la mano supo que él era el elegido. Ella, que había rechazado sutilmente a todos, le gustaba bailar con él y, por muy extraño que parezca, no le apetecía negarle jamás un baile.

O un beso.

-¿Y si le pidiera que sea usted... precipitado?

Minato se asombró por un segundo y luego, con un gruñido, la llevó con él al balcón y ahí capturó su boca en un beso demandante. Él había esperado mucho tiempo por tenerla y saborearla que ahora le parecía a gloria. Adentró su lengua queriendo saborear su delicada textura y sin importarle nadie más, la besó con más pasión. La pegó más a su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos una unión con ella.

Rayos, ya estaba duro por tenerla.

Kushina estaba maravillada por las sensaciones de su primer beso. Jamás imaginó que sería tan eléctrico y no supo si fue cuando él le puso una mano en la cintura, o en el momento en que ella le rodeó el cuello, o simplemente de no poder dejar de besarlo..., pero supo que a partir de ese día no iba a poder olvidarlo.

Jamás.

.

Pero el destino suele vestirse de puta y derramar sangre en la temible oscuridad traicionera. Oscuridad que le dio fin a la familia Namikaze bajo la más terrible de las traiciones.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

* * *

Y como siempre, en mis Salutaciones finales suelo escribir ésto:

 **Revew = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos y ustedes felices. *-***

Hasta la próxima.

.


End file.
